


With Sparkling Eyes

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonsense, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Wakatoshi requested a date with Kozume Kenma ten months and three days ago. Even he has to admit, he feels very lucky that Kenma had said yes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	With Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> please. the ushiken ship.
> 
> i would like to thank kanan @halfquaint on twitter for this ;o;

In the short time that Wakatoshi has personally known Kageyama, he’d never have expected the setter to be a fan of communication. Every time he saw him across the court, and then on the court as a teammate, Kageyama had never spoken more than a few sentences at a time. He would simply relay plays, notice strengths and weaknesses in their opponents, and that was it. Though, Wakatoshi knows he, himself, isn’t a fan of communication either. He has difficulties seeing the deeper meaning of certain wordings and phrases, but as he listens to Kageyama talk about Tsukishima for the duration of their walk home, he doesn’t think he and Kageyama are so alike anymore.

“And then Kei—Tsukishima—would start complaining about how there are dirty dishes everywhere, but I know I’m not the one leaving them around! I always wash mine after I use it. I don’t understand why he can’t do the same either!”

When Wakatoshi glances over at his teammate again, he’s staring at his cell phone this time. “Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you to the train station?” he asks, watching as Kageyama’s expression quickly changes from one form to another before he looks back up at him.

“I’m sure,” Kageyama answers. He puts his cell phone back into his pocket before lifting the same hand up to hold onto the strap of his sports bag. “Kei is going to meet me at the station. We’re going to eat out.”

“At a restaurant, I presume,” Wakatoshi clarifies, because he wants to make sure.

Kageyama nods, and that’s enough for him. “Are you staying at Kozume-senpai’s house again? You really would save money if you moved in with him.” He looks ahead of them again, so Wakatoshi follows suit. “His house is humongous.”

Wakatoshi nods at that. They can see Kenma’s house from here already. “It’d be inconvenient for him,” he simply says, but he feels his heart stutter a beat at the thought.

“You’re smiling, Ushijima-san,” Kageyama points out. Wakatoshi closes an eye when he sees a finger come dangerously close to his cheek. “It’s barely there, but I’ve had practice finding it on Ke—Tsukishima’s face.”

Honestly, all Wakatoshi can remember is Tsukishima blocking his spike from high school, but he’s heard from Kageyama that he’s still playing volleyball, too. “I want to play against Tsukishima-san again in the future,” he mentions. “Ah.” He quickly stuffs his hand into his pocket to grab his cell phone, suddenly remembering he needs to text Kenma before he arrives at the front door.

“I’m sure Kozume-senpai won’t mind if you arrive unannounced, Ushijima-san. Haven’t you been dating for a while?”

“Ten months and three days,” Wakatoshi answers, without looking up from his phone. He presses ‘Send’ and isn’t surprised when he receives a response less than a minute later.

 _You don’t always have to tell me when you’re almost here, you know. You and Kuro are the only ones who have keys to my house_.

Wakatoshi can’t help it. He nods at his cell phone before placing it back in his pocket. When he looks up again, they’re approaching the front gates. He glances over to scan the windows and frowns when he sees the bedroom curtains still closed.

“Tell Kozume-senpai I said hi,” Kageyama suddenly says. It draws Wakatoshi’s attention away from the house and he nods at his teammate. “See you at practice tomorrow.”

“I will,” Wakatoshi returns, watching as Kageyama gives him a lopsided grin. “Give Tsukishima-san my greetings. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There’s a moment where something strange occurs on Kageyama’s face. It reminds Wakatoshi of ice cream melting and he stares, fascinated, as Kageyama turns to walk away. His teammate pulls out his cell phone before searching his bag and Wakatoshi lets a small “ah” slip as he sees his teammate pull air pods out to put in his ears. When Kageyama turns the corner, walking out of sight, Wakatoshi finally turns to go through the gates.

Despite visiting numerous times already, Wakatoshi feels the need to knock on the door. He taps his knuckles against the wood three times before he waits a moment, feels his cell phone buzz in his pocket, and then inserts the key to unlock the door.

The front entrance is tidy. A few pairs of sneakers and slippers line the wall and Wakatoshi counts them as he slips off his sneakers to join the rest. There isn’t much, but there are a couple pair of larger slippers when he—or even Kuroo, apparently—visits. He walks past that and the foyer to enter the living room and, as he carefully lowers his bag to the ground off to the side, he frowns as he realizes the rest of the house is a mess.

There are clothes everywhere, wayward blankets and pillows, and he grimaces when he sees empty cups of ramen, bowls, and plates stacked on the bar counter connecting the kitchen to the living room. It’s as if he’s been gone for a month when, in reality, he’s only been away from this house for four days. He pulls out his cell phone to see what Kenma texted him and he chuckles when he sees Kenma’s only response is the emoji with the eyes rolling upward. He sends back a smiley face before he puts his phone back into his pocket and gets to work.

By the time the laundry basket is full, he’s counted five of his shirts and three of his sweaters in the pile. He doesn’t recall wearing these recently and he can most certainly remember folding them to put into his dresser before he left. He glances back down to where he has the basket propped on his hip. Has Kenma been wearing his clothes again?

He takes his time putting everything in the washer before starting on the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. By the time he’s made sure the house appears tidy again and the clothes are in the dryer, it’s well past eight in the evening. He breathes in deep, sighs it out through his nose, before he looks into the refrigerator to see what’s left. There isn’t much and he frowns, closing it before making his way up the stairs.

He knows Kenma isn’t in the bedroom. The curtains were closed during the day, like they usually are when Kenma isn’t in the room, but he opens it to make sure anyways. It’s dark without a trace of his boyfriend and he closes the door quietly before making his way to his game room instead.

As expected, he can hear soothing music as well as digging sounds along with, what he supposes, are sounds of surprise. He knocks on the door to announce his presence and waits, not wanting to interrupt. Though, he also doesn’t have to wait very long before he hears Kenma say, “Come in.” His voice is soft and when he opens the door, he can see the expression of concentration on his boyfriend’s face as he stares at his game console. He’s in the middle of streaming, but he slides his gaze over to him anyways. “Welcome home.”

He can’t help it. Wakatoshi smiles. He enters the room, ensuring his face isn’t in full view of the camera, and leans in the moment Kenma leans up so he can give his distracted boyfriend a kiss on the temple. He doesn’t say anything else, but Wakatoshi does stay long enough to watch Kenma play a little bit of his game. When he chances a glance up to see the computer screen, he huffs in amusement when he sees comments asking about him and his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Kenma asks, without looking up. It appears he’s making a waterfall. Wakatoshi doesn’t answer him though. He believes speaking while Kenma is streaming is going to ruin the entertainment of the viewers here for the game. “Yes, it’s been a while since you’ve seen my mysterious boyfriend,” Kenma says, pausing in moving in his game to scroll through the comments. He reads one in particular before glancing back to Wakatoshi and he doesn’t know why. “Yes, the colors are similar to the Schweiden Adlers’ jersey.”

Wakatoshi widens his eyes before stepping back and glancing down at himself. He’s wearing a t-shirt that bears the same name and colors as the team he plays on and curses himself. “I’m sorry,” he mouths at Kenma, but his boyfriend only shakes his head. There’s a small smile on his lips as he goes back to staring at his computer screen.

“I’ll finish up terraforming this one part of my island, and then I’ll call it a night.”

It’s all Wakatoshi needs to leave the room, but he makes sure to catch one more glimpse of his boyfriend doing what he enjoys before he shuts the door behind him.

He’s in the middle of cooking dinner when he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. He doesn’t need to see to know it’s Kenma, but he does turn off the stove so he can turn around and properly hug his boyfriend instead. “Hello, Kenma,” he finally greets, smiling when he hears a huff in response.

“Wakatoshi,” Kenma curtly responds. He’s mumbling into his chest. “You cleaned the house.”

His boyfriend won’t look up at him and it amuses him more than he’d expect. “Why won’t you look at me?” he asks, chuckling, when Kenma eventually does. He tilts his head up to rest his chin on his chest and he’s pouting. He really reminds Wakatoshi of a kitten.

“There,” Kenma suddenly says, meeting his eyes for a solid minute, before he’s pulling away and forcing him to turn around. “That smells good. Finish cooking.”

The demands make Wakatoshi laugh as he does as told. He stirs the contents in the pan for only a few minutes before he feels arms wrap around his waist again. “You’re affectionate tonight,” he comments, continuing to cook, even as he feels a press of lips against his back. “I take it your streaming the past few days have gone well.”

“They were okay” comes the soft mumble. “A villager moved out. I’m terraforming the back half of my island again.

“Again?” Wakatoshi doesn’t understand. “It looked perfectly fine last week.”

“Yeah, but the more I played it, the more it looked chaotic. I want it to appear simple.”

“Ah.” That, Wakatoshi understands. He flips the contents in the pan once more before turning off the stove. He moves the pan to the colder side of the stovetop and reaches over to grab plates from the cabinet. “We should set the table,” he says. “Also, are you going to let me go any time soon?”

The arms around his waist tighten and Wakatoshi pauses in what he’s doing. He assesses the moment as he drops his arms and places a hand on Kenma’s on his stomach. Something seems off and when he attempts to turn in his boyfriend’s arms, Kenma lets him. His boyfriend buries his face in his chest again and he stares down at him, confused. “Kenma. Something is wrong.”

This time, when Kenma looks up at him, he’s frowning. “How long have you been home?” he asks. He hasn’t removed his arms from around him, though, and Wakatoshi takes that as a good sign.

It takes a few seconds for Wakatoshi to locate the clock on the wall and count. “Approximately four to five hours,” he answers, glancing back down to see Kenma glaring at him. “What?”

“Do I have to ask you to kiss me on the lips every time you come back home?”

 _That_ takes Wakatoshi by surprise, but it makes him laugh all the same. He lifts his hands up from where they had fallen to hook behind Kenma’s back, carefully cradles his boyfriend’s head, and leans down to kiss him. It’s soft and simple, until Kenma licks his bottom lip before he bites it. It’s a gentle nibble, but it’s enough to make Wakatoshi grunt. It makes him move a hand to thread fingers in Kenma’s hair, his ring and pinky finger finding themselves tangled in the loose bun at the back, and tightens his grip. Kenma groans and Wakatoshi moves them, walking Kenma backwards until they’ve hit the island counter.

When Kenma finally leans away, it’s with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. “Finally,” he breathes. Wakatoshi’s heart stutters.

“I prefer to have your consent,” Wakatoshi blurts out, a minute later. It causes a swirl of confusion in Kenma’s eyes—he can recognize it now—and then his boyfriend is snickering. He frowns at it. “Kenma.”

“Kuro said I lucked out with you,” Kenma mentions. His eyes shine even when he stops smiling. “I guess I can admit he’s somewhat right.”

Wakatoshi isn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. He doesn’t really know how to respond to most things when Kuroo is involved in the conversation, but he supposes his expression is enough to get that across because Kenma is reaching up to place a hand on his cheek, and then taps it.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Wakatoshi feels heat burn all the way up his spine into his ears. “Thank you. You’re attractive as well.” He watches as Kenma fixes him with a look that mostly means ‘ _you can stop now_ ,’ before he finally turns away from his boyfriend to grab the plates he meant to get earlier. “I presume Kuroo-san won’t be visiting today,” he comments, scooping some of the food onto a plate before doing the same with the other. “I’ve only made enough for two tonight.”

“He doesn’t come here _all_ the time,” Kenma grumbles.

“He comes over frequently,” Wakatoshi amends. He places the plates down on the table before returning to grab a couple glasses full of water. “I wouldn’t mind cooking more, however.”

“He’s not coming over today and we’re going to bed after dinner,” Kenma mumbles. When Wakatoshi looks over at him, Kenma is already at the table, sitting and playing with his food.

“Stop playing with your food.” He pauses, choosing to move his plate closer to Kenma so they can sit next to each other instead of farther apart. “We’ll also stretch before bed if you wish to sleep right after.”

Kenma groans but he doesn’t protest. He simply leans over to rest his head on his shoulder, spooning food into his mouth as he does so, and stays quiet. Wakatoshi doesn’t have any news to relay since he last saw him and they text each other often enough when they’re separated. They don’t really have much to say. They simply take comfort in each other—or well, Wakatoshi knows he takes comfort in Kenma’s presence. He hopes Kenma takes comfort in him. He should, though, because he hasn’t ended their relationship yet.

“For someone who doesn’t think very loud, you’re screaming,” Kenma suddenly says. It’s enough for him to lift his head off his shoulder and Wakatoshi misses the warmth. “Stop screaming. What are you thinking about?”

Wakatoshi takes a moment to stare at Kenma. He stares at his gold eyes, his small nose, the way the corner of his lips are tilting down the smallest bit. It’s hard to locate unless he’s actively searching for it, but he’s always staring at Kenma trying to understand him better each day. “We have been dating each other for ten months and three days,” he informs, watching, as pink colors Kenma’s cheeks at his statement.

“What about it,” his boyfriend mutters. It’s a terrible habit.

“Are you satisfied?” Wakatoshi asks. He takes another bite of his food before realizing Kenma has barely finished half of his. “Are you not hungry, either?”

Kenma frowns. “Satisfied about our relationship or the food?”

“Oh.” Wakatoshi supposes his boyfriend has a valid point. “Both, I suppose.”

“The food is good,” Kenma answers easily enough, scooping more into his mouth to prove his point. He waits to chew and swallow before adding on, “I’m satisfied with this relationship. Why?”

Wakatoshi thinks about his answers before nodding. “I was curious,” he admits. “I’m still not clear on why you accepted to date me, but I am happy you did.” He startles when he hears Kenma get up from his chair and he holds his breath when Kenma knocks the utensils out of his hand to lift a leg over his lap and straddle his hips. Kenma is frowning when Wakatoshi looks up at him.

“Kuro told me how you were so certain of everything you did. Shoyo has told me how strange it is we’re dating but that if you’ve decided on something, you’ve thought your way through it. Why is the concept of us dating something you’re always questioning?”

Wakatoshi is sure he’s capable of dating someone. He expected to start a relationship with someone more verbal, like Oikawa or maybe even Tendou, with how strange that sounds, but there’s something special about Kenma and he couldn’t deny that.

“Look,” Kenma says. His arms are wrapped around his neck, a hand propped up to thread fingers through his hair, and Wakatoshi hums in response to it. The gesture has always been soothing. “I wouldn’t waste my time on someone I didn’t think was worth it.”

There’s a moment where Wakatoshi stares at Kenma, again. Usually, Kenma would complain, but he’s not looking away this time. He meets him head-on and Wakatoshi feels himself break. He leans forward and he doesn’t miss the way Kenma’s lips lift into the smallest smile before they meet for a kiss. It’s soft.

“You’re not a waste of my time, Wakatoshi. I would’ve gotten rid of you months ago if you were.”

The words are brutal, but he takes it in stride. It’s what he needs to hear. He also knows Kenma means it. Hinata Shoyo has always recounted the one time Kenma told him how he would stop sponsoring him if he became ‘boring.’ He doesn’t know how Hinata Shoyo can be boring, but he knows he must be. Kenma is still dating him, though. He’s still on his lap.

“This is improper for dinner,” he blurts out, closing his eyes when a surprised laugh escapes Kenma’s lips and he leans in to kiss him again.

“And Kuro is surprised when I tell him I’m not the one fumbling through this relationship,” Kenma murmurs against him. He shifts closer to him and Wakatoshi lets him, pulling him in closer with hands on his hips until they’re flush against each other. “Is this enough stretching?”

Wakatoshi frowns at that. “You haven’t finished your food nor have you stretched.”

“My lips are warm.”

“Why would they be cold?” Wakatoshi stares at Kenma’s lips, before realization dawns on him. “Oh.”

The sparkle returns to Kenma’s eyes. “I’m full, anyways. Don’t you have a game tomorrow? I wonder if Shoyo will win.”

 _That_ catches Wakatoshi’s attention. He frowns. “Will you not cheer for your boyfriend’s team?”

“I can,” Kenma acquiesces, pulling on a couple strands of Wakatoshi’s hair briefly, glancing up at them, before he looks back down at him. “But I’d rather see Shoyo win. His smile is like the sun and I can’t comprehend it.”

Wakatoshi should be jealous with how much Kenma talks about Kuroo and Hinata Shoyo, but he can’t find it in himself to be so. If Kenma chose to date him, then that’s it. He’s the only one Kenma is this close to, anyways. Kuroo has repeatedly told him that and how it dumbfounds him all the time.

“Oh, speaking of Hinata Shoyo,” Wakatoshi mentions, hearing Kenma’s hum in response. “Kageyama sends his regards to you.”

It makes Kenma huff a laugh. “I’m sure he meant to tell me ‘hi,’ but I appreciate it. I’ll send my regards to him later.”

Wakatoshi nods. There’s nothing else he can do in the present moment, but he likes sitting here with Kenma on his lap. It’s a warmth he missed while he’s been away and he doesn’t want to get up from his position any time soon. “I missed you,” he admits, watching as Kenma finally turns his gaze back to him. “I would like to say I missed you a lot.”

The sparkles return. “I guess the feeling’s mutual.”

“Will you stay here with me a moment longer?”

This time, Kenma’s laugh is loud. His face scrunches up and the smile is bright on his lips. “I guess,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss him again, “but then that means I don’t have to finish dinner.”

Wakatoshi can agree to that.

**Author's Note:**

> NONSENSE I TELL YOU but they're cute, board the ship <3
> 
> i also couldn't resist putting in tsukikage my loves


End file.
